The Adventures of Loki and Neko
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Hi, I'm Neko and I'm a cat from that alley behind the tall building. Anyway, I was sulking one day and a human found me. And guess what! He could understand me when I talked! Really strange huh? This human's name is Loki, and he's not like other humans. Now I live with him and all kinds of things start happening! Take a look at our crazy life inside :3
1. How It All Began

**A/N: This had started as a RP between me and a friend. I decided to turn it into shorts that will most likely be updated every two weeks. Might grow into something more. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you like it. **

**The Adventures of Loki and Neko**

_**Episode 1: **_

_**How It All Began**_

I am a cat. I was called Neko by humans at the shelter. They said it means 'cat' in Japanese. I'm a pure black cat with yellowish green eyes. I'm not in the shelter anymore. I ran away. Some weird human tried to take me away so I ran. Now I'm hungry and filthy. My fur doesn't shine anymore and you can see my ribs. I have a few scars on me from fights that I've been in. The fur over those scars hasn't grown back yet. I'm a mess!

So, there I sat in the entrance to some filthy alley beside a trashcan. Humans were walking by, not even seeing me. I knew I would probably die of starvation at some point. I really hated this. I was thinking about these things when a shadow fell over me. I thought it was a dog, ready to pick what meat was left on me from my bones. But when I finally looked up I saw that it was a human. A very tall human. He had that fur on top of his head the same color as mine-black-and eyes greener than mine. He had a strange look on his face, like he was confused or something.

"What do you want?" I meowed at him harshly, knowing he wouldn't understand me. Humans had a strange language that I didn't get. Some things I understood, like 'come here' and my name. He quirked one of those strips of fur over his eyes.

"Well, it seems I was right," He said, and I understood him! How was this happening? He bent down and went to pick me up. I stumbled away from him as quickly as I could. I wasn't fast enough it seemed, because he took hold of my back leg. I turned to him. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be," He said with a stern look. I could feel the fur on my back start to rise. I hissed at him and he made a noise like he was mocking me or something (I would later learn that this sound is called a scoff) and reached with his other hand to grab me.

I scratched him and jerked my foot away from him. He stumbled and fell against the trash can I'd been sitting beside. I started running but was swept up by the scruff of my neck. I yowled and started scratching at him, trying to get him to let go of me.

"Will you stop that, you infernal creature!" He sneered at me through gritted teeth. I stopped and started at him, suddenly feeling very frightened. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You are a weak little thing."

"I'm not weak!" I meowed in protest. He chuckled.

"Yes you are," He countered. I stared at him in shock. "Yes, I can understand you. Though it's a strange thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" I said wiggling slightly. "Can you let go of my scruff? It doesn't feel good." I wiggled again, trying to at least loosen his hold. He lowered me into the crook of his other arm and wrapped his now free arm around me to keep me secure. "Thank you." I settled into his arms. He was actually rather comfortable to be around. He chuckled softly and started walking out of the alley. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but I did.

And that's how it all began.

"By all the nine…" I heard Loki whisper under his breath at the sight in the kitchen. I was tucked under the couch licking my paws clean. I knew what was coming. "NEKO! Come out NOW!" I sighed and slinked from under the couch, taking my sweet time to go into the kitchen. I sat down at Loki's feet and looked up at him innocently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Loki was rubbing his temples. He did this when he was agitated.

"Why is there a dead mouse on my kitchen table?" He asked without looking at me. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"Well, I figured you might wanna know how you're _supposed _to hunt," I said lifting my left paw and licking it. "Because, I hate to say this Loki, you weren't doing it right." He growled in agitation. I staved off a laughing fit. "Just letting you know." I stood and rubbed against his leg. "Oh, and there's another one in the cabinet." I ran off.

"DAMN YOU, NEKO!" Loki screamed at me. I couldn't help but laugh.


	2. The Forbidden Room

**A/N: Here's the second episode of Loki and Neko's little adventures. There will be a small POV change in this episode. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Neko and plot. **

**The Adventures of Loki and Neko**

_**Episode 2:**_

_**The Forbidden Room**_

At first, I wasn't allowed in Loki's bedroom. I had to sleep curled up on the couch. I didn't mind really. I mean, to a cat my size the couch is huge! But I was curious about what was inside Loki's bedroom. I could wander around the rest of the apartment all I wanted; I just couldn't go into the bedroom. I had been living with Loki for about a week when I decided that I would find out what was in that bedroom.

Loki was gone that day, off to work probably. I didn't know what humans like Loki did (at the time I still believed him to be human. Then I found out he was a god, but that comes later). When Loki left I crept down the hall. I passed his bathroom and found the bedroom door at the end of the hallway. It was closed and loomed over me, daring me to open it. Well…challenge accepted.

There was a small table in the hallway where there was a phone that Loki never used. I highly doubted that the device was even plugged in. I was able to jump onto the table after running down the hallway for momentum. I had to dodge the phone on my way up, but I managed. I then looked at the small round thing on the door called the doorknob. I knew that I needed to turn it and push in order to open the door. I sat on the table and stared at the doorknob. How was I going to do this? I knew that my body was too small to stretch across the distance, so I had to find some other way…

I jumped down from the table and stood under the doorknob. I stood on my hind legs and found that I could reach the doorknob with my paws this way. I struggled with turning the thing though. After a few minutes of my paws slipping from the doorknob I was able to get it to turn and the door fell open just enough for me to push through.

So I entered.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this was different. He had a rather large bed with black sheets immaculately made up. There was a table with drawers and a chair sitting against the right wall with strange rectangular things that had papers inside of them. There was a whole bunch of these rectangular things on shelves against the left wall of the room. This wasn't what I'd been expecting. I thought it would be something scary. This was cozy and…safe. I liked it.

I padded carefully over to the table with drawers and leapt into the chair before getting onto the table. One of those rectangles with papers inside lay open on the table. I sat down and stared at the paper. There was writing, but I couldn't understand it. I put my paw against the paper and carefully scooted it over so that it flipped and showed a new set of papers. This one had a picture on it.

It looked like some type of circle with a symbol inside of it. It was really detailed and I couldn't really comprehend what it was. I kept turning the papers with my paws and found a lot of pictures like that one. Loki must like these things, because they were all over his room. I started getting tired and looked longingly over at the bed, but I didn't want to make him angrier than I knew he already would be so I curled up on the table and fell asleep there.

_POV: Loki_

When I returned to the apartment I was frequenting at the time I was tired and my magic was almost depleted thanks to the Avengers. That infernal cat, Neko, was nowhere to be seen thankfully. She was probably under the couch cleaning her paws or asleep. She liked to hide under there for some strange reason. I still have no idea why I even brought the stray home other than the faint hint of magic I sensed inside of her. It was because of that magic that she was able to communicate with me.

In any case, I walked straight to my bedroom for sleep, but I stopped when I found that the door had been opened slightly. A bit suspicious, I readied an offensive spell and opened the door slowly. I noticed that nothing seemed out of place, until I looked at my desk. Curled up beside the book I had been reading was Neko. So the cat had gone and entered my bedroom when I had specifically told her not to. When I approached the desk, I noticed that the pages in my book had been turned. It seemed that the cat had been trying to read it. I sighed and relaxed. This feline was a handful.

"Come here, you infernal creature," I muttered and carefully picked her up from the desk. She mumbled a soft 'no, comfy' which to any Midgardian would sound like a protesting 'mrah.' I lay down on the bed and placed her on the bed at my side. I was too tired to pull the covers up and was asleep in seconds.

_POV: Neko_

I woke up and noticed that whatever was under me wasn't the table. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was lying on the bed and that Loki was fast asleep beside me. I stared at him, surprised that he hadn't yelled at me and made me leave the room. Utterly surprised.

I didn't question it though. I just pressed closer to my human's side and fell back asleep, purring quietly.


	3. When Neko Got Lost (Part 1)

**A/N: I got a request asking for Neko to meet the Avengers and I thought 'Hey…that's not a bad idea…' and the juices started flowing and this came out. This is Part 1 of When Neko Got Lost. I hope you guys enjoy it. :3 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Neko. **

**The Adventures of Loki and Neko**

_**Episode 3: **_

_**When Neko Got Lost (Part 1)**_

For the past few days Loki seemed irritated. He hardly ever talked to me anymore and stayed mostly in his bedroom with the door locked. I didn't really understand what was going on. Had I done something wrong? I didn't know. All I knew was that Loki's fuming was scaring me and I stayed under the couch most of the time, hoping he wasn't mad at me. He'd been letting me sleep in his bed at night and when he locked me out of the bedroom one night I knew he was mad at me.

I decided to leave. I was only causing him trouble anyway… It was the third night he'd locked me out of the bedroom when I left. I was able to open the door the same way I had when I'd went into the bedroom that first time. I was able to get out of the building easy enough and found my way to an alley to sleep. It was cold out that night. It was the beginning of December. At least that's what I heard some of the humans saying around the place Loki lived.

I was curled up under some paper bag thing when I heard it rustle and got scared. I looked up and saw a human that didn't look a think like Loki looking down at me. He was wider than Loki with sandy yellow fur on his head and blue eyes. He spoke softly, but I couldn't understand what he was saying and started to panic. I went to run but he caught me and pulled me close to his chest. He made a calming sound and stroked my fur. He was really kind…but I didn't know him.

I struggled to get out of his grip but he kept making that soothing sound until I gave up and let him carry me away. I was wanting to run back to Loki, but I knew he didn't want me anymore. I'd made him mad… My ears dropped and I lowered my head. I guess this was for the best then…

_POV: Steve_

The poor cat looked really frightened when I'd found her. She was shaking from the cold. Her fur was shiny and she was rather healthy looking so I knew she wasn't a stray. She looked like she'd been well cared for before she found herself in that alleyway. I got her to calm down, but she still looked sad. I took her to Stark Tower with me. All the other Avengers had moved in there at some point. Now that it was getting closer to Christmas we were all arguing about how to celebrate.

When I came into the main room of the Tower carrying a pure black cat those that were collected there started to question me.

"Where'd you get the pussy?" Tony asked, smirking. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and merely sighed. The others asked similar questions.

"I found her in an alley. I think she's lost," I told them. Natasha came up to me and stroked the cat's fur. The cat lurched and looked up at Natasha frightened.

"She's really skittish," The assassin observed.

"Maybe she was abused," Clint said coming up behind Natasha. The red-head shook her head.

"I don't think so," She said. "Look at how healthy she is. She was well cared for." Tony came up and looked at the cat as well. He scratched his goatee and reached over to pet her. The cat jerked away from him, but when he insisted she allowed him to stroke her head, purring slightly when he scratched her behind the ear.

"I think she likes me," He said chuckling softly. Even though the man was unorthodox and egotistical he was a good man. The others all got a chance to pet her and she slowly started to relax around us. Thor came in while the cat was sitting on Bruce's lap, enjoying a good scratching under the chin.

"What is this?" He asked with a deep chuckle, making the cat jerk her head in his direction. The god moved towards her and bent slightly, his large hand coming down the stroke her back gently. She arched up into his touch before sitting back down again.

"It's some cat that Steve brought in," Tony said from his spot on the couch. Thor moved to sit in the recliner he'd claimed as his.

"Where did you find this cat?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"She was in an alley and looked cold and really sad," I said. "I think she had an owner before she ended up in that alley, but I don't know where they are now."

"Maybe we should post some 'Cat Found' posters," Bruce suggested. "If someone doesn't claim her, well…I guess we'll have a new Avenger." He smiled softly and stroked the cat's fur softly as she curled up in his lap. She still looked sad and rather lonely even with all of us around her. I frowned slightly. How could a cat look so down?

_POV: Loki_

I hadn't slept in three days, perfecting certain spells I'd been reading about in my room. I hadn't allowed Neko inside because I wasn't sure if I might hurt her by accident with my magic. I really didn't want to do that. When I came out of my room the next morning I had every intention of finding my cat and going back into my room with her for some much needed sleep. But no matter where I searched, I couldn't find her.

I looked in the kitchen cabinets, the bathroom and the living room. I called for her, but she didn't come. I thought this was one of her games that she liked to play and sighed, going around and searching everywhere again. When I still couldn't find her, I started to worry. Then I looked under the couch-her favorite hiding place. She wasn't there. And it was then that I knew for sure.

Neko was gone.


	4. When Neko Got Lost (Part 2)

**A/N: I know this is later than I expected it to be, but here it is. Part two of When Neko Got Lost. Hope you guys like it :3 Reviews are loved! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Neko. **

**The Adventures of Loki and Neko**

_**Episode 4:**_

_**When Neko Got Lost (Part 2)**_

I'd been staying with the group of humans for a few days. I knew their names now too. The one who'd found me was Steve; he was really nice and liked to carry me around a lot. The one with the strange fur on his face was Tony; he liked to play with me when he wasn't busy. The female with the short red hair and serious eyes was Natasha, and the male that always seemed to be with her was Clint; they tended to idly pet me when they're talking. The really distant male with the black hair and brown eyes was Bruce; he talked to me sometimes, but I never understand what he's saying. I wish I did, it might be important. Then the really big one with the blond hair was Thor; he had a really loud laugh and liked to play with me like Tony did, except he was louder.

I really missed Loki… I felt sad a lot of the time, curling up under one of the couches in their living room. Bruce was the one that usually found me when I was sad. He would talk to me with a really calm and soothing voice. But I always missed Loki. I kept having to remind myself that this was for the best. I had made Loki mad…

They liked to call me Ink, whatever that means. I think it was Tony who suggested it. I wished I could tell them my name wasn't Ink, it was Neko. Around the second day I had that name I decided I shouldn't try to get them to call me Neko. I wasn't Loki's cat anymore…I couldn't talk to them or understand them. They couldn't understand me either.

I was walking past these big moving doors that Tony used a lot one day when they suddenly opened. I turned, expecting to see Tony, but the little room was empty. Curious, I padded into it and looked around. There was a group of small round things beside the doors and I stood on my hind legs to get a better look. I touched one of them and they moved. The doors shut and the room _moved!_

I started to panic. What had I done?!

_POV: Tony_

AC/DC had been blasting in my head all morning down in my lab. I was working on a few dents in my suit and making sure all the wiring was right. JARVIS paused my music and I almost got angry, until he spoke up.

"_Sir, it seems that the cat has gotten stuck in the elevator and is headed down,"_ The AI said. I snickered. "_Should I redirect it?"_

"Yeah," I said putting down my tools. "Redirect it here, would you?"

"_Yes, sir."_ I looked to the elevator as the doors opened and Ink came barreling through them, looking more frightened than the day she'd come here. I bent and grabbed her before she could get past me. She flailed, but when I pulled her to my chest and shushed her she started to calm down. How the hell did she get in the elevator?

_POV: Loki_

I used every resource I had to make what the Midgardians called 'lost pet flyers.' I didn't have any type of photo of Neko, so I had to describe her-black, yellowish green eyes, female, small for a cat, likes to curl up under couches and answers to 'Neko.' I put my number and a fake name on the flyer in case someone found her. I blamed myself for her running away. It was my fault, I knew. If I had told her about what I was doing when I locked her from my room then she would not have run.

I hoped she wasn't lost in some alley like I had found her and safe inside with some Midgardian. But then I would worry if the Midgardian was kind and if they hurt her. I had never been this worried about a creature as insignificant as a damned cat.

The apartment seemed empty without her. She would talk to me even when she was under the couch, asking what I was doing or where I would be going. She was a nuisance but I truly missed her. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. Where was she?

_POV: Steve_

I was coming from having coffee at a small café Tony had told me about when I saw the lost pet flyer. There was no picture, but there was a detailed description, telling exactly what the cat looked like and their sex-female-as well as their habits. It seemed awfully familiar. The cat I'd found, which we'd decided to name Ink, matched that description. She was black with yellowish green eyes and she was rather small. She even liked to curl up under the couches in the main room.

I took the flyer down and took it with me, memorizing the name of the cat from the poster. I wanted to see if Ink was really this Neko. When I came to the tower I couldn't find Ink until JARVIS informed me that she was in the lab with Tony. I went down to Tony's lab and found that he was working while Ink sat on a work bench a ways away watching him.

"Tony!" I called over his music. He stopped the music and turned to me, looking a little exasperated that I'd interrupted him.

"What do you want, Cap?" He asked dropping his tools. I approached him and handed him the flyer.

"I think this is Ink," I said. Tony read the flyer and looked over at Ink. He looked back at the flyer and then back at the cat again.

"Neko," He called. The cat's ears perked up and she stood. "Come here, Neko." The cat jumped from the work bench and trotted over to us. She stared up at Tony with what looked like confusion. "Yep, that's her alright." I took the flyer from Tony.

"Well, I think I'll give this person a call," I said looking at the name on the flyer-James Nicholls. "You can tell the others that we found her real owner." Tony sighed and nodded. He took Ink-Neko-into the elevator and I followed him. He went to the main room to round up the rest of the Avengers to give them the news. I went to my room and found my phone. I was still struggling with modern technology, but I could still call out. I dialed the number and waited for Mr. Nicholls to answer.

"Hello?" I heard him say once the phone picked up.

"Hi, Mr. Nicholls," I said sitting up a bit straighter. "I've found your cat, Neko."


	5. Reunion

**A/N: It's a bit later than usual, but here's episode 5 :3 I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Neko. **

**The Adventures of Loki and Neko**

_**Episode 5:**_

_**Reunion**_

Everyone now knew my real name-Neko. They didn't call me Ink anymore. Steven and Tony were the first ones to use it. Then they told it to the others and they started using it. I didn't know how they knew my name…it was strange. I tried asking them, but they didn't understand me. Tony was telling them something and then they all seemed sad about it. Steve had disappeared and when he came back told them something that made them even sadder. I wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't understand anything they were saying.

Steve picked me up and said something to the others before starting to walk away. Tony and Thor came with us. They were talking and petting me as they took me into that small box that moved. It made me nervous, but with the way they were all petting me I couldn't help but feel soothed. I could tell they were still sad about something, but I didn't know what.

When the doors to the small room opened they started walking out of the building. Once we were outside they all froze. I looked around and stared in disbelief when I saw why.

_POV: Loki_

I got a call from someone about a day after I had posted the lost pet posters. They told me that their name was Steve Rogers. I recognized the name as that of the leader of the Avengers, but I hoped that it wasn't really him. As I made my way to the address he'd given me I knew that my hopes were in vain. I now stood before Stark Tower, which had been changed to Avengers Tower. This was just perfect. My worst enemies were in possession of my cat.

I walked up to the door and waited. Steve said he would meet me with my cat at the door. If it came to a fight I hoped that the damned creature had enough sense to run. I didn't know what I was expecting. When they walked out, it was Steve, the man of iron and my brother. Neko was cradled in Steve's arms and when she looked at me, I didn't know what else to do.

_POV: Steve_

I knew that the voice over the phone had sounded familiar. This Mr. Nicholls had to be someone I'd seen before. I just wasn't expecting that he was _Loki._ I was to run back inside to get my shield and I could tell that Tony was seconds away from calling Jarvis to send out one of his suits. Thor already had his hand out to call for Mjölnir. But something made us all stop and turn.

My arms were suddenly empty and Neko was running straight towards Loki.

_POV: Neko_

"LOKI!" I cried out in surprise. I leapt from Steve's arms and ran straight for Loki. He dropped to one knee and easily scooped me up into his arms when I got to him. He laughed and scratched me behind my ears.

"There you are," He said chuckling. I looked up at him, still purring. "Why did you leave?"

"You were mad at me…" I said, my ears drooping. I looked down in shame. Loki laughed and hugged me close.

"You infernal creature," He said stroking my fur. "I was not mad at you. I kept the door locked so that you were not harmed by my magic." I blinked and looked up at him, feeling rather dumb.

"Really?" I asked sheepishly. Loki chuckled and stroked my nose.

"Yes," He said. I heard one of the others say something and Loki looked up, his demeanor instantly stiffening.

"Loki, what's wrong?" I asked softly. Loki looked down at me but returned his gaze to the others when Tony said something.

_POV: Loki_

"Excuse me!" The Captain said making me look up from my reunion with Neko. "What exactly is going on here?" Neko asked me what was wrong and I meant to answer her but the man of iron interrupted.

"Are you really Ink's owner?" He asked crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"I am and her name is Neko, not 'Ink'," I retorted. "Where did you find her?"

"In an alley," The captain responded.

"Well, I thank you for taking care of her, but I will be taking her home now," I said before turning to leave.

"Brother, when did you acquire Neko?" Thor suddenly spoke. I fought the urge to groan and turned back to them.

"I don't think that is any of your business," I sneered. The three of them were all on edge and I was not about to start a fight when I had Neko to take care of. I turned away. "Good bye." I began walking away and thanked my luck that they let me leave.

"Loki? What was that about?" Neko asked me, looking up at me. I sighed and scratched her behind her ears, making her purr loudly.

"It was nothing, Neko," I told her. She looked at me like she didn't believe me but left it alone. I like this about Neko. She never pried when I didn't want her to. We got back to the apartment and I set Neko on the couch.

"What were you doing in the bedroom, Loki?" She asked looking up at me. "When you locked it, I mean."

"I was perfecting a few spells," I explained, petting her fur. I wouldn't admit it, but I had missed the damned cat. She curled up in my lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Loki," She said closing her eyes as I continued to stroke her fur.

"It's alright, Neko. Just don't do it again," I said smiling. I heard her laugh softly and curl a bit more into a ball.

"I won't," She said. "I promise." She fell asleep soon after that. I sighed, relieved. I hadn't realized how much I'd really missed the infernal creature. I allowed myself to smile softly. What a strange predicament I found myself in with this feline.

_POV: Tony_

"Is it just me…or was that really strange?" I asked after Loki disappeared from view. Thor and Steve looked at me. Yeah, it wasn't just me. "I mean, how the hell can _Loki_, of all people, own a cat that likes him _that_ much? Did you see the way she ran after him?"

"It is not impossible for my brother to love," Thor said. "But I do admit…this is strange." The Asgardian looked towards the way his adoptive brother had gone. I had to admit, it was strange too. But it wasn't my problem. I turned and started back into the tower. Steve and Thor didn't take long to follow.


End file.
